dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Dragon
Details *Elements - *Cost in Store - 15M *Breedable - Yes * (Breeding) Time - 42 Hours * (Hatching) Time - 42 Hours *Selling Price - 336000 * - 336000 *Category - 5 Attacks Normal * Lava Balls * Hypnosis * Karate Brick Break * Pure Energy Trainable * Karate Brick Break * Pure Light * Deus Sword * Pure Light Trivia *(After Light and War Update 26-Jul-2013): The Pure Element is no longer a wildcard in the Breeding System. It demoted to an ordinary Element. i.e., if you breed a Pure Dragon with a Legend, you will most certainly get a Pure Hybrid (48 hours) or a Pure Dragon (42 hours). You may also (if you're lucky) obtain another Legend. *After the Light and War update Pure Dragons are not opposite to Legendary Dragons. *As of the LaW update, Pure Elementals are now Pure Hybrids. *Pure Elemental attacks now all re-designated to pure attacks, which are weak against all Pure & Pure Hybrids. *Now you can place Pure Hybrids inside Elemental Habitats. For example, you can place Pure Terra inside Terra Habitat. *Elemental Crystals now boost Pure Hybrid earning. Pure Dragons do not enjoy this boost, because there are no Pure Crystals as of yet. *After the update, all Pure Elemental habitats replaced with normal Pure Habitats. *After the Light and War update, breeding two pure dragons or two Pure Hybrids can result in Legendary Dragons. *Pure dragon has the highest hatching time out of all the elemental dragons. *The Pure Dragon is the only Elemental that has a Non-Elemental Attack other than Physical. *Pure is the only element that does not receive critical damage. *This dragon can learn Pure Light Attack only once, although the option shown twice. This makes the Pure the only Dragon that has only two Trainable Attacks. *pure dragons is the only dragons that do not get critical domage New Graphics - July 2013 Many players reported a bug in the graphics for the Pure Dragon a few weeks before the LaW (Light and War) update. It wasn't a bug. Rather, it was an update to the appearance of the Pure Dragon. Thread Name: Change in Pure Dragon. This is an update "We're changing the appearance of the Pure Dragon as we believe the new dragon's look is much more cooler. It's not a bug. The stats of the dragon won't be affected, just the look. CM". ''- ''Social Point Gallery Pure_Dragon_New_1b.png Pure_Dragon_New_1c.png Pure_Dragon_New_1d.png Pure_Dragon_New_1e.png Pure_Dragon_New_1f.png Pure_Dragon_New_1g.png Pure_Dragon_New_2b.png Pure_Dragon_New_2c.png Pure_Dragon_New_2d.png Pure_Dragon_New_2e.png Pure_Dragon_New_2f.png Pure_Dragon_New_2g.png Pure_Dragon_New_2h.png Pure_Dragon_New_2i.png Pure_Dragon_New_3b.png Pure_Dragon_New_3c.png Pure_Dragon_New_3d.png Pure_Dragon_New_3e.png Pure_Dragon_New_3f.png Pure_Dragon_New_3g.png Pure_Dragon_New_3h.png Pure_Dragon_New_3i.png Puredragon.jpg kebanyakan meditasi.png|Meditasi From Pure Dragon (Change Pure Dragon) Screen Shot 2013-07-20 at 12.36.36 PM.png|new pure dragon pure bato.png Puredragon2.jpg Uy.png Pure Dragon-2.jpg preuriehr.png Pure Dragon Fighting2.jpeg Pure Dragon Fighting.jpeg LoadingScreen.jpg Historical *It was a breeding wildcard. *It was a Category 5 Dragon. *Pure Dragons used to have 4 types of attack: Flame Attack, Pure Attack, Pure Metal Attack and Physical Attack. *Pures used to be breedable only from Legends. Pure_Dragon_Old_0a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_1e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2f.png Pure_Dragon_Old_2g.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3a.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3b.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3c.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3d.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3e.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3f.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3g.png Pure_Dragon_Old_3h.png Gfds.png Pure55.png|Pure In The Dragon Book Mummy.png|'Pure' Dragon and Mummy Dragon in Combat World capture-20130518-095835.png|Pure Dragon Pure Dragon egg.jpg|Pure dragon egg in the hatchery Cool fire vs pure.png|Cool Fire vs Pure Purehaha.png